Called Walkers
by Yuan Moons
Summary: Avant de devenir les sbires de Takuto, quelle vie menait chaque fille de la Team Ultra-Rare ?
1. Chapter 1

_** OMG ! Une fanfiction Vanguard ?! Mais quel alien !  
**__Certes, Vanguard n'a pas la plus grande fandom qui soit mais...c'est bien quand même ? ^^'  
**  
**__**OMG ! Une fanfiction Vanguard en français !  
**__Avec même pas 40 fanfics dans la langue...je vous comprends xD_

_**OMG ! Une fanfiction Vanguard en français qui ne part pas dans le Yaoi ?! Mais c'est...impossible !  
**__Je sais que c'est étrange de voir ce genre de fic (Ni yaoi, ni fem!Aichi !) mais ne soyez pas trop choqués ! Voici donc quelques écrits de ce qui aurait pu être la vie de notre Team Ultra-Rare avant...de former la Team Ultra-Rare, car elles avaient des vies avant l'arrivée de Takuto ! Du coup, basé sur un fait étonnant que j'ai découvert récemment, j'y ai glissé des références à un autre manga...trouverez-vous celui dont il s'agit ? ;)_

**_Commençons donc par...celle qui a le plus de screentime tiens ! Et bonne lecture ! ^^ _**

* * *

Poignet trop rigide. Hanches pas assez souples. Mouvements pas assez fluides. Tant qu'elle entendrait ses remarques, elle ne lâcherait pas le shinai qu'elle tient fermement, et continuera de donner des coups dans l'air. Les yeux fixés sur ses mains, sur l'épée en bois, et devant elle, chaque geste lui coûtait de l'énergie, mais elle était déterminée à réussir le coup qu'on venait de lui apprendre. Respiration trop hachée. Épaules pas assez droites. On recommence. Même avec ce casque et cette tenue, elle devait rester élégante, car c'était l'une des règles de l'art martial qu'on lui apprenait depuis son plus jeune âge. Un autre coup. Mauvais rythme. Bras tremblants. Mais elle était têtue. Elle devait être la meilleure. Elle n'était pas n'importe qui. Parce que son prénom signifiait ''halo'', elle devait justement briller en la matière. Alors elle ne cédait pas, observant ses erreurs, tentant de ne pas les refaire, jusqu'à l'exécution parfaite. Après en avoir enchaîné plusieurs de cette qualité, elle commençait enfin à se sentir fière.

« Très bien, ça ira pour aujourd'hui ! »

La voix grave venant de résonner dans le dojo suffit à l'arracher de sa transe. Comme attendu d'elle, elle relâcha la pression, se mettant à genoux, dans la position traditionnelle. Laissant son épée à sa gauche, elle retira son casque, et détacha ses longs cheveux blonds avant de se relever et de se tourner vers la personne lui ayant donné cet ordre. Celui qui lui enseignait le kendo, compétences familiales transmises de génération en génération. Elle non plus n'échapperait pas à la règle. Sa destinée était toute tracée. Étudier, obtenir les meilleures notes pour ne pas déshonorer la famille, et reprendre le dojo quand les conditions seront réunies. Ce qu'elle espérait être le plus tard possible, voulant profiter du peu de liberté que l'étiquette avait l'honneur de lui accorder. Pas qu'elle n'appréciait pas cet art martial, mais elle peinait avec la pression parfois, ne trouvant qu'un maigre réconfort dans la pensée que ses ancêtres avaient subi la même chose. Néanmoins, la personne s'était avancée vers elle, ébouriffant sa chevelure.

« Bon boulot Kourin, dit-il d'une voix fière, tu as beaucoup progressé.  
-Merci père, fut son humble réponse, je ferai encore mieux la prochaine fois.  
-Ne force pas quand même, ta santé est plus importante que le kendo.  
-Mais il y a le tournoi qui approche, je ne peux pas vous décevoir. Ni vous, ni ce dojo sacré.  
-Je comprends. Tu as un grand sens du respect, et pas tout le monde ne le possède. N'oublie cependant pas que c'est une vertu qu'il faut d'abord appliquer à soi-même avant de vouloir l'appliquer à autrui.  
-Je comprends père. Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir.  
-Bien. Maintenant, dit-il avec un sourire dans la voix, profite d'un repos bien mérité.  
-Tout de suite ! »

Répondant au sourire invisible du paternel, la fille ayant hérité des cheveux de son père trouva l'énergie de transmettre de l'entrain dans sa voix, avant de partir se laver et se changer. La tenue traditionnelle était lourde, surtout en cette saison d'été. Sa région était certes plus sensible au froid que les autres, l'hiver semblait arriver plus rapidement, mais l'été aussi. Elle était alors bien contente de pouvoir enfiler des vêtements plus légers, et d'attacher sa chevelure à sa guise. Un soupir de soulagement la traversa quand elle ne sentit plus le poids de ses responsabilités la peser autant. Bientôt, il y aurait le tournoi inter-collèges de kendo, et en tant que présidente du club de son établissement, et membre de ce dojo, elle avait bien l'intention de le remporter, s'étant toujours donnée à fond dans tout ce qu'elle faisait, quitte à se surmener. Mais rien n'était à prendre à la légère, du moins, c'était ainsi qu'elle avait été élevée, et aussi strict que puisse paraître son père, jamais elle ne pourrait oublier l'amour -exprimé à sa manière- qu'il lui portait...


	2. Chapter 2

**_Veuillez m'excuser de la lenteur de l'update, c'est juste que la partie 3 ne m'inspire PAS DU TOUT vu que j'aime pas Rekka :') mais promis ça va venir, je ferai pas comme certains qui update 2 ans plus tard ;) _**_(je tiens à préciser que c'est d'autant plus rageant que l'écrit est intéressant xD)_

**_Mais à part ça, vous connaissez la procédure..._**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

« Grand mère ! Appela une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus, vous ne devriez pas vous lever si vite !

-Je vais bien ma petite. Et puis je ne suis pas si vielle !

-Tu la connais, enchaîna un homme tout aussi âgé, elle a toujours hâte de voir son petit frère quand il revient.

-Comment ? Oncle est là ? Je vais aller l'accueillir alors !

-Suiko !

-Tu la connais chéri, elle l'adore tout autant que moi. »

Elle ne courait pas avec grand bruit, mais restait enthousiaste à l'idée de voir son oncle. Enfin son grand-oncle, mais il était bien plus jeune que sa grand-mère, et puis elle-même était trop petite pour saisir toutes ces subtilités. Peut-être même qu'il était ce qui ressemblait le plus à une figure paternelle, ses grands-parents sachant hélas qu'ils n'en avaient plus pour très longtemps, et ils ne pourraient plus être des parents. Pas quand cette petite avait perdu les siens il y a quelques années lors d'un naufrage. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais été trop agitée, élevée dans les traditions familiales oblige. En temps normal, il s'agissait d'une fille calme, douce, respectueuse, et qui faisait tout pour prendre soin des autres. Le calme était cependant perdu dès que son ''oncle'' parvenait à revenir dans leur petit village au bord de mer. Son travail l'obligeait à partir assez souvent, mais il s'assurait toujours de passer du temps avec le peu de famille qui lui restait. Surtout avec la petite fille, qu'il prit dans ses bras dès qu'elle arriva à lui.

« Mais c'est que tu as bien grandi Suiko !

-Ça ne fait pas si longtemps depuis la dernière fois !

-Pour moi, ça fera toujours trop longtemps !

-C'est réciproque, dit la grand-mère arrivant, tu as failli nous manquer cette fois.

-Je dois avouer que moi aussi, poursuivit le grand-père, on va finir par croire que tu aimes la mer plus que nous.

-Nee-san ! Nii-san ! Répondit-il un peu gêné et vexé mais de bonne humeur, vous ne voudriez pas que je reparte quand même ?

-Moi non ! Répondit la petite, tu vas rester cette fois pas vrai ?

-Oui, je resterai un peu plus longtemps !

-Mais il faut quand même fêter ton retour, dit le vieil homme, et si tu t'occupais de Suiko pendant qu'on prépare quelque chose ?

-Et ce n'est pas négociable, répondit sa femme en voyant son cadet prêt à répliquer, en plus, ça lui fait plaisir.

-Bon d'accord, céda-t-il, je vous fais confiance. Tu veux faire quelque chose en particulier ma puce ?

-Oui ! De l'ikebana ! »

Le plus jeune des adultes hocha la tête, et, portant sa nièce, traversa ces couloirs bien familiers afin de retrouver sa chambre, inusitée depuis son départ, juste le temps de déposer ses affaires, et la petite, qu'il prit par la main lorsqu'ils sortirent. Dehors, ils prirent les fleurs que l'enfant voulait, sur les conseils de son oncle parfois, faisant un tour dans les rues du village qui les avait vu naître tous les deux. Au retour, c'est dans une pièce vide que la petite fille s'installa pour voir son parent déposer les fleurs, préparer le nécessaire, et commencer l'arrangement. Placer telle fleur à tel endroit, la tourner dans le sens désiré, la relever, la baisser, y ajouter d'autres fleurs, ou bien d'autres branches, répéter chaque opération avec calme et minutie. Sous les yeux émerveillées de sa petite nièce, l'ambiance était aussi douce que les ailes d'un ange, un réconfort. Dans ce silence, elle voyait l'œuvre d'art prendre vie, comme le feraient les vagues, le visage serein et doux de son parent, la regardant ensuite avec un amour, une douceur, qu'elle ne pouvait pas oublier de si tôt...


End file.
